The Life Of Randy Ring Pop
by RancisFluggerbutterFan
Summary: Randy Ring Pop is a new racer in Sugar Rush. While new to racing, he simply wants to fit in with the other racers. This is the story of how he makes it to this sweet game. And a life full of fun, friendship, and even romance will impact this new racer. (I don't own WIR or it's characters. My OC belongs to me.)


It was an ordinary day in Litwak's Arcade as it was closing time. All the children had left and Mr. Litwak was tending to his files to check on how many kids came to his arcade that day.

Then a man that nobody even knew strolled into the arcade and started to look around. A man in his 30s with a toolbox he was carrying. And on his uniform the name Randy showed.

"Mr. Litwak" Randy called out while placing his toolbox on the floor next to the game called Sugar Rush. "Ah...you must be the game repairer" Mr. Litwak said warmly while shaking Randy's hand. "How is the family" Randy said.

"The family is ok. And yours"?

"Oh my wife and children are ok" Randy said as he opened his toolbox and got out a screwdriver. "Well if you need me I will be in my office" Mr. Litwak said as he went back to his office. "Alright then" Randy said as he took the screws out of the main frame of the game.

Outside of Litwak's Arcade, rain started falling from the sky as lightning was flickering from the sky. "Some storm out there" Randy said as he was starting to fix the game.

* * *

About 30 minutes went by and Randy got done fixing the game. He then screwed the cover back onto Sugar Rush's code meaning the wires as he was sweating from the job.

"Well that was easy" Randy smiled as he heard the rain falling down at a tremendous rate. Then without warning, all the lights were flickering inside the arcade. Then a loud lightning strike bolted outside into the parking lot as Randy jumped back in fright.

"Good heavens" Randy said as he started picking up all his tools and placing them back in his toolbox. He checked all his tools one by one. "There, all organzied" Randy smiled as he closed his toolbox.

He then noticed a leak coming from the ceiling almost touching the connected plugs connecting from the game of Sugar Rush. He then grabbed a rag from his toolbox and cleaned the receptacle that the game was connected by.

"Phew...one more drop of water from that ceiling and this game was gonna blow with electricity" Randy laughed as his hands were touching the cords. Then it happened.

Randy thought no more drops of water were going to be falling from the ceiling, but one drop landed on the plugs connecting to sugar rush, then Randy felt a shock coming from his body as he couldn't move a muscle.

He kept shaking and shaking until he let out his last breath, then he dropped to the floor.

* * *

Hours later, Randy woke up in a strange new world. He couldn't remember how he got to this world as he started looking around seeing lot's of candies. "Candy?" he said as he looked around.

He then looked at his fingers as he only had four. "I have four fingers" Randy said as he stumbled near a chocolate puddle. Randy's eyes were wide as he noticed his new appearence.

"Wow. I look good" Randy said as he was looking through the puddle. He had brown hair with an ivy league cut. On top he was wearing a round cap that was made of ring pop. A red t-shirt with an image of a cherry ring pop. And over the shirt he was wearing a racers jacket with red, white, and blue stirpes mixed together. His pants matched the color of his racers jacket, while his shoes were mixed with red and blue.

"I look good. But how did I get here? The last thing I remember is fixing a game called Sugar Rush. And well, here I am in this world" Randy said while looking around.

He walked around the candy world of sugar rush as he saw houses with many different themes. "Hello..." Randy called out to see if anyone heard him. He then shoved his hands through his pockets and one of the pockets contained a small card. He pulled the card out and saw a photo of him.

"Huh...my name is Randy Ring Pop. My address is Sugar Grove Rd next to Jubileena Bing Bing's home" Randy said with thought on his mind. He looked at the candy coated street sign that said Sugar Grove Rd.

"Looks like I'm here. Now where can I find my home" Randy said while looking around the different type of candy themed houses. Then he laid his eyes on a giant ring pop themed home with a door made of ring pop and the house itself looking like a ring pop with small ring pop steps.

"This must be my home" Randy said as he walked to his home. The house had a small driveway with a garage made from ring pops.

Randy opened the door to his home and went inside.

"Wow, this place looks shiny" Randy said as he was amazed by everything in the living room made of different variety of ring pops. The furniture was made of ring pops, the kitchen too. Even the garage door. "Everything is amazing in my new home" Randy cheerfully said.

He then went upstairs to check out his room.

He stepped into his room and was still surprised that everything was still made of ring pops, all except for his bed with a blanket that had the same symbol like his shirt. The room had a dresser, a closet full of Randy's normal racing appearal. And some other sorts of casual clothing designed with ring pops of the sort.

He looked into the bathroom and saw that the bathroom had a normal shower, and a normal sink and toilet made from ring pops as well. "Wow. This is great" Randy said while looking in the bathroom mirror.

"Well wherever I came from. I'm glad I came here" Randy said happily as he went back downstairs to check his garage.

Randy opened the garage door connecting from his kitchen as he turned on the lights. The garage showed a kart that was covered in a candy wrapper. He walked over to the covered kart and took off the wrapper. He then saw that the kart was shaped like a ring pop only it was completely red representing the cherry flavored ring pop. And there was even a helmet shaped like a ring pop and had a visor changing from different colors at once.

The karts wheels were made of shiny variety of ring pops. The steering wheel was made from a blue raspberry ring pop. And a small name was engraved in the middle of the kart. "The Ring Popper O-Matic" Randy said as he took out the card again.

He read the address of his home again, then he spotted the name of the kart that said "The Ring Popper O-Matic".

"This kart belongs to me" Randy said as he touched the kart. "Wow. I'm a racer" Randy said as he sat down in his kart while smiling with joy. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm...I wonder who can that be" Randy said as he got out of his kart and went for the door.


End file.
